


Is It Cool If I Hold Your Hand

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, best friend boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think if we kissed they might cry.”</p>
<p>“Might post us on tumblr.” Scott acknowledges.</p>
<p>“Isaac would find it.” Stiles realizes, horrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Cool If I Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Just. So much fluff.
> 
> Anonymous requested “Stiles/Scott. Spend the day at an amusement park. All the love if you include funnel cake.”

“Dude.”

Scott grins.

“ _Dude.”_

Scott lets himself be tackled in a staggering hug, Stiles face buried in his neck as he shouts in glee.

“Dude!”

“You happy?” Scott asks.

Stiles bounces on his feet after he pulls back from the hug. “Dude!” He shouts again, earning some skeptical looks from passerby’s. “All day?”

“All day.” Scott promises.

“No pack?”

“No pack.”

Scott picks Stiles up when they hug this time, and carries him by the waist into the amusement park. He's pretty sure someone snaps a picture of them, and that one other person cheers. Stiles is beaming, face flushed, when they finally get their day pass bracelets secured around their wrists.

“What first?”

Stiles hums and looks around. The sound of screams and wiring metal fill the air, and he splits into another smile. “Roller coaster.”

)

Scott ends up having to hold Stiles up after the fourth time on the rollercoaster, but that's what best friend boyfriends do. Stiles looks sleepy. “At elast I didn't barf.”

“Think you can handle some food?”

“Elephant ears or funnel cake?”

“Why not both?”

Stiles pretends to faint against Scott, “oh, my hero.”

Scott snorts and just lets Stiles clamber into his arms and carries him. “You are such a dork.”

Stiles pokes his nose. “You love me, though.”

“I do.” He answers, at the swoon of a nearby gaggle of teenage girls. Stiles grins at them, and they swoon again.

“I think if we kissed they might cry.”

“Might post us on tumblr.” Scott acknowledges.”

“Isaac would find it.” Stiles realizes, horrified.

“No kissing.”

“No kissing.”

)

Well, not till later at least. When Scott has procured a blanket out of nowhere and they're snuggled up in the ferris wheel. Stiles totally knows Scott paid the conductor to let the ferris wheel 'get stuck' at the top at just the right time, but it's a gestured appreciated nonetheless. Stiles grins at the purple-pink-orange sunset that's slowly being overtaken by dark hues of blue. He leans against Scott.

“Good date?” Scott asks, fingers rubbing circles on Stiles' shoulder.

“Perfect date.” He replies as he turns, kissing Scott soundly on the mouth.


End file.
